


Полюбить незнакомца

by Chrissy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrissy/pseuds/Chrissy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История, которая началась с ужасного первого впечатления и закончилась обещанием первого свидания</p>
            </blockquote>





	Полюбить незнакомца

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Loving the Alien](https://archiveofourown.org/works/385457) by [love_in_the_stars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_in_the_stars/pseuds/love_in_the_stars). 



Тони, казалось, что он чувствовал вечное противоборство между ним и Стивом. С самого первого момента их самой первой встречи, с того момента, когда Роджерс посмотрел на него со словами: «Тони Старк» и «сын Говарда». Старк увидел самое настоящее разочарование в этих глазах. Это был тот момент, когда все его волнение от встречи с Капитаном Америкой куда-то исчезло, потому что Стив Роджерс хотел увидеть Говарда Старка, а не его испорченного ловеласа сыночка.  
Так что Тони отреагировал на эту ситуацию в своей излюбленной манере, только так, как он умел лучше всего - наступая и обороняясь - все вместе и в самом худшем виде на самом ужасном первом знакомстве в его жизни. Старк вышел из штаба ЩИТа - голова кружилась, а стыд сжимал его внутренности мертвой хваткой. Но это уже не имело для него никакого значения. Капитан оказался совсем не тем бравым солдатом из детской мечты.  
Вторая встреча прошла так же плохо, потому что Фьюри пытался шантажировать Тони, чтобы тот вступил в эту команду супергероев, Мстителей, так они называли себя, а Тони не очень-то горел желанием. Может быть, если бы Фьюри попытался попросить, а не заставить, то, возможно, Старк бы больше поверил в то, что сработался бы с командой. Но это было ошибкой Фьюри, а вот все остальное произошло, потому что Тони это Тони. Капитан тоже попытался заставить его согласиться. Старк не мог избавиться от того чувства, когда эти голубые глаза смотрели на него осуждающе, и он мог только представить, как Стив на самом деле «хотел заполучить» его в команду - на самом деле, не сдался он ему. В ответ, Тони сделал то, что получалось лучше всего. Он посмеялся и унизил и команду ЩИТа, и Стива. А потом заявил: «Я просто не схожусь с другими людьми».  
Стив был тем единственным человеком, который смог добраться до Красного Черепа. Капитан все еще был настоящим национальным героем даже в нынешнее время. Он пропал без вести на семьдесят лет и, когда вернулся к жизни, то попал совсем в другое, неизвестное для него время, но пытался научиться жить здесь. Тот Капитан Америка был настоящей иконой того Тони Старка, спрятанного в костюме Железного Человека. И Тони притворился, что даже не поколебался в своем отказе вступить в отряд Мстителей.  
Стив был одним из тех, кто умыл руки, но Тони было наплевать на это. Кто он такой, этот Капитан Америка для Тони. Вот он сам Железный Человек, он Тони Старк, и вообще ему ничего не нужно было от Стива Роджерса.  
Неожиданное согласие Тони присоединиться к команде заткнуло Фьюри, по крайней мере, на несколько недель. Но спустя пару-тройку битв с не самыми сильными злодеями, Тони «совершил ошибку», поссорившись с парнем из верхушки ЩИТа, и, совершенно «случайно», пригласил всю команду Мстителей пожить в его собственном доме. Это произошло слегка неожиданно даже для самого Старка, но не показалось концом света.  
Беннер, конечно, не мог продолжать жить в этой чертовой четыре на четыре метра клетушке, выделенной ему ЩИТом, так что Тони был искренне рад спасти этот выдающийся ум от такой участи.  
Клинт оценил предложение, и это отлично, потому что Хоукай, на самом деле, неплохо сошелся со Старком - один сарказм хорошо, а два лучше.  
Тор был веселым парнем, вдобавок громким, заметным и вообще очень даже ничего, так что пригласить его было не самой плохой идеей.  
Почему Тони пригласил Наташу, он сам еще не до конца понял. Старку нужно было больше времени, чтобы привыкнуть к ней, потому что он не доверял Романовой и никогда не будет этого делать. Если честно, Тони не слишком-то любил, когда его кололи шприцами с транквилизаторами и бог знает еще какой дрянью, поэтому он все еще не рисковал поворачиваться к Наташе спиной, когда оставался без костюма.  
Единственная реальная проблема Тони заключалась в том, как бы ненавязчиво пригласить Стива. У Роджерса вообще не существовало другого места кроме ЩИТа, куда бы он мог пойти. И на удивление Стив искренне поблагодарил за предложение. Старк, в то время был так ошеломлен своим «предложением» и тем, как Стив быстро согласился, да еще и поблагодарил его, что даже слегка заикался, пока разговаривал с Роджерсом, вдобавок еще и отмахнулся от благодарности, как будто у Тони была аллергия на нее.  
Старк отправился домой с этой встречи, чувствуя себя даже еще более разбитым, чем тогда, когда, он впервые возвращался из плена. Но затем его мозг заработал в усиленном режиме. Тони провел всю следующую неделю в разработке реконструкции особняка с тем же самым маниакальным блеском в глазах, с каким он исследовал новые элементы или создавал новые костюмы. Чувство удовлетворения, которое все реже посещало его в последние дни, захлестнуло с головой, когда все, что он планировал, было сделано, и особняк был готов к тому, чтобы в него заселились супергерои. Конечно, явное нескрываемое восхищение каждого во время мини экскурсии не могло не радовать Тони, так же сильно, как и окончание реконструкции.  
Уникальное поле для стрельбы из лука с кучей разнообразных мыслимых и немыслимых и даже некоторых абсолютно уникальных целей, созданных воображением Тони, почти вынудило Клинта обнять его. Бартон решил экскурсию дальше не продолжать, после того, как увидел все это. Тони позволил ему пропустить дальнейшее знакомство с домом, чтобы полностью насладиться тем, что было создано исключительно для него.  
Для Брюса Тони отвел большую часть своей подземной лаборатории, которая была практически не использующейся, за исключением кучи нужного и ненужного хлама, который Старк там хранил. Он переоборудовал там все в лабораторию, похожую на ту, которая была у Брюса, прежде чем тот стал Халком и разрушил ее. Если кто-нибудь и знал, что это такое существовать без работы, то это Тони, и благодарный взгляд от Брюса только укрепил его решимость, чтобы помочь человеку, если он будет нуждаться в чем-либо еще.  
Не так много, чего Старк мог бы сделать для Наташи, поэтому вместо всего вычурного Тони сделал так, что ее комната была полностью отрезана от всех видов наблюдения. По крайней мере, теперь у Романовой появилось хоть одно место, где она могла остаться совершенно одна - конфиденциальность гарантирована. Судя по легкой улыбке, которая не выглядела даже как обещание мучительной смерти, Тони понял, что сделал для нее хоть что-то действительно необходимое.  
Тора было относительно просто обеспечить самым необходимым, а именно: его комната располагалась на верхнем этаже, с огромным люком в потолке, который открывался простым нажатием кнопки, в случае если бог захочет подышать свежим воздухом или вылететь из дома. Честно говоря, Тони подозревал, что громовержца больше поразило то, как стекло убиралось, но это тоже было неплохо.  
Придумать что-то для Стива оказалось, конечно, самым трудным для Тони, потому что он понятия не имел, примет ли Роджерс все, что он для него сделал. Так что, Тони оставил его комнату практически без изменений только добавил стол для рисования со всеми необходимыми принадлежностями рядом с кроватью и шкаф. Кроме того, он подозревал, что Стив будет больше всего впечатлен тренажерным залом, потому что его тело было вылеплено как самая настоящая греческая статуя. Поэтому Тони показал Роджерсу спортзал, после того как указал, где находилась его комната. Затем он показал все те тренажеры, которые создал для спарринга или любых других тренировок, каких только Роджерс захочет. Самым заметным новшеством были специально усиленные боксерские груши. Тони слышал от некоторых агентов ЩИТа о том, как Стив мог с легкостью порвать обычную грушу, так что ему пришлось потрудиться над улучшением. Если судить по первым нескольким ударам по грушам и задумчивому взгляду Роджерса, он понял, что смог, хоть чем-то угодить. Тем не менее, он не хотел ошиваться рядом со Стивом больше чем необходимо для того, чтобы показать дом, так что Тони оставил Роджерса в тренажерном зале, напомнив, что если ему что-нибудь понадобится, Джарвис будет к его услугам, а затем скрылся с его глаз.  
В целом, переселение прошло поразительно хорошо, но Тони был осторожен в своих оптимистических прогнозах. Но, пока все они не так уж часто пересекались и мозолили друг другу глаза, их команда могла работать достаточно неплохо. Однако, правда заключалась в том, что Тони не привык жить с другими людьми и не делал так с тех пор, когда был ребенком. Это было ново и немного нервировало. Странное чувство посещало Тони, когда он находил доказательства обитания в башне других людей каждый раз, когда приглядывался.  
Обертки от французских тостов-полуфабрикатов были разбросаны повсюду Тором. Иногда из лаборатории Брюса доносились подозрительные звуки или успокаивающие музыкальные мелодии с компакт-дисков, привезенным им с собой. Раздражали журналы, оставленные на креслах и тумбочках Клинтом, ножи и резинки для волос распиханные Наташей в самых неожиданных местах. А еще пара-тройка карандашей Стива валялись на кухне и гостиной. Вскоре стало очевидным, насколько гармоничнее они заполнили его собственный дом, чем Тони сделал сам за все это время. Только одно единственное место на нижнем этаже Тони считал своим, остальное было лишь «декорациями».  
И, конечно, одним из недостатков жизни с другими людьми, когда один из них не привык к такому, было то, что Старк не ожидал, что его любопытные товарищи по команде решат вмешаться в его образ жизни. И из всех Тони особенно выделил бы Стива. Роджерс начал проявлять интерес к нему, что, честно говоря, вызывало сильное недоумение первого.  
Первый намек на растущее любопытство Стива, и это должно было быть именно оно, потому что еще это может быть, произошло неожиданно. Все случилось, когда Тони выполз из своей мастерской после трех дней непрерывной работы, чтобы передать Клинту новые стрелы, над которыми усиленно работал. Ну, на самом деле, Тони принял сначала душ, потому что за три дня он основательно провонял потом и еще бог знает чем. Затем он отправился обыскивать особняк, чтобы найти Клинта.  
Бартон сидел на кухне с другими, не считая Брюса который, скорее всего, любил проводить почти все свое время в лаборатории, так же как и Тони. Старк почти засомневался заходить или нет. Он надеялся поймать Клинта, когда тот был один-одинешенек, но ведь в этом не было ничего такого, у него не было причин скрывать это от других, не так ли? Так что, Тони прервал их обед, чтобы передать стрелы. Он не был уверен, что это был именно этот прием пищи, он не смотрел на часы, так что мог ошибиться во времени,  
Радостное удивление на лице Клинта сделало каждый час работы еще более стоящим, и, если быть честным, Тони почувствовал себя немного гордым за проделанную работу. Этого было вполне достаточно, и когда он попытался отступить, потому что там был Стив, и Тони даже не хотел на него смотреть, Клинт остановил его:  
-Эй, я попросил стрелы только три дня назад, и они не были уж настолько чрезвычайно нужными, так что тебе не стоило так спешить.  
\- Хм, спешка! - Тони фыркнул и ухмыльнулся. - Я не спешил. Настоящая спешка была, когда я собрал реактор из ящика с кучей деталей-отходов в пещере в максимально сжатые сроки. И поверьте, если надо, я еще раз так сделаю, это не проблема. Так что, когда я говорю, что я делал это не в спешке, поверьте, так и есть.  
Только один из них понял, о чем сейчас только что сказал Старк. Это была Наташа, но ее лицо не выражало ничего, как практически и всегда, за что Тони был ей благодарен. Он на самом деле не хотел говорить много, особенно ни о чем-то таком интимном и деликатном, как железка в его груди для поддержания жизни, но он немного нервничал, вероятнее всего, из-за присутствия Стива.  
\- Окей, как скажешь, Старк.  
\- Ты работал над ними все это время? - это сказал Сияющая Звезда Америки. Тони обернулся, чтобы опереться бедром о барную стойку, и посмотрел в сторону Стива, сидящего за столом.  
\- Конечно же, нет, эти стрелы очень далеки от супер сложных, чтобы украсть у меня три дня, но у меня есть и другие вещи, над которыми мне надо работать, и мне нравится переключаться между проектами. – Тони смотрел на хмурящегося Стива пару секунд, избегая смотреть в глаза. Он ждал, уверенный, что их разговор еще не закончен.  
\- Но ты оставил свою мастерскую за эти последние несколько дней и не ради миссии?  
Окей, это был неожиданный вопрос от Стива. Тони заставил себя не передернуть плечами, чтобы не показывать своего раздражения:  
\- Ну, конечно же. Когда я нуждаюсь в перерыве я так и делаю, - что обычно означало на языке Тони Старка - не есть или спать, пока он действительно не достигал своего предела, но Стив не мог знать этого. Кроме того, Тони подремал вчера около двух часов, так что был в состоянии еще поработать.  
Стиву, казалось, больше нечего было добавить, но Тони заметил, что его брови были нахмурены, видимо, из-за того, что тот снова не одобрял его поведения. Поэтому Тони решил, что сейчас самое лучшее время, чтобы свалить обратно вниз и не выслушивать очередные нотации. С ухмылкой он быстро схватил кружку кофе и оставил Клинта со своими новыми стрелами, а Стива Роджерса с его осуждением.  
\---  
Тони завис в мастерской до ужина, он бы даже не заметил и, вероятно, никогда бы не узнал об этом, если бы не внезапный стук в стеклянную дверь его мастерской. Старк посмотрел через тонированные линзы защитных очков на очертания фигуры Стива за стеклом. Он опустил мысль о том, что это могла быть галлюцинация. Тони выключил очередной прибор, который держал в руке, и снял очки.  
\- Открой двери, Джарвис, - приказал Тони после минутной борьбы с самим собой. Он не мог представить, почему Стив пришел сюда, но и не мог прогнать его прочь прямо сейчас. Не тогда, когда это могло быть важным.  
Двери открылись с легким шелестом, и Стив медленно шагнул через порог, рассматривая все с явным интересом и с расширенными от удивления глазами. Это позволило Тони перевести дух и вытереть руки тряпкой.  
\- Чем я могу помочь вам, Капитан? - Стив проигнорировала его вопрос, но все, же подошел ближе. Роджерс ничего не трогал, но ходил по мастерской, рассматривая все вокруг.  
\- Я никогда не видел ничего подобного.  
Трудно было не покрасоваться, действительно трудно.  
\- Честно говоря, как и большинство людей, – ответил Тони. И Стив вопросительно посмотрел на него. - Большинство вещей здесь, помимо моих инструментов, являются экспериментальными. Заготовки конструкций и бурный полет фантазии, на которые у меня действительно не находилось времени, чтобы закончить.  
Стив кивнул и аккуратно взял что-то похожее на джойстик от игровой приставки, с виду напоминающее одну из старых «Gameboys»*, но с кучей странных штекеров и шнуров, торчащих из нее.  
\- А это что?  
Тони был удивлен и обескуражен тем фактом, что Стив спросил. Старк быстро шагнул вперед, забрать у него гаджет.  
\- Эм, это так, полет фантазии. Просто то, с чем я возился в одну из бессонных ночей, ничего особенного, - сказал Тони с обезоруживающей улыбкой.  
Стиву абсолютно не нужно было знать, что в одну из таких ночей Тони работал не покладая рук, чтобы понять, мог ли он изготовить аппарат для изменения измерения, потому как это было лучшей альтернативой тому, чтобы напиваться всю ночь напролет, пока не потеряет сознание. Прибор точно не работал, и после третьего эксперимента, понесшего неприятные последствия, которые привели к тому, что Тони подпалил волосы, он отложил его в сторону. Так что да, Стив не должен знать об этом.  
Когда Тони убрал устройство, толком ничего не объяснив, Стив, казалось, достаточно легко к этому отнесся и решил еще немного осмотреться вокруг.  
Роджерс заставлял Старка чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке. Мастерская была сакральным личным пространством Тони Старка, никто кроме Пеппер и Роуди не спускались в святая святых. Но Стива это явно не касалось.  
\- Так тебе что-то надо, Кэп?  
\- Да не особо, - ответил Стив, - Клинт никак не может нарадоваться твоим стрелам, которые ты для него сделал.  
Это вызвало волну гордости, и Тони переступил с ноги на ногу, борясь с широкой улыбкой:  
\- Неужели?!  
\- Да, он ведет себя так, словно получил свой рождественский подарок раньше срока, - весело ухмыльнулся Стив.  
Тони махнул рукой и фыркнул:  
\- О, в этом нет ничего особенного. У меня есть парочка идей получше для подарков на Рождество.  
Тони сделал эти стрелы, потому что в голове уже давно сидели идеи как улучшить лук, например, сделать автоматический прицел или новую балансировку для лучшей и точной стрельбы. Честно говоря, у него в голове бурлило еще очень много идей. Тони чувствовал себя отлично, когда, наконец, появлялись люди, для которых он мог воплощать свои идеи в жизнь. Для людей, которые отличались от обычного общества и которые могли видеть, как все эти новые изобретения меняли их жизнь.  
\- Рановато еще думать о Рождестве, - беглый взгляд на Стива показал, что тот не выглядел сильно озадаченным, но теперь трудно было сказать, хорошо это или плохо. Ну, Стив хотя бы не смеялся над ним.  
Тони пожал плечами:  
\- Я всегда планирую вперед.  
Возможно, чуть более напряженный и раздраженный, чем обычно бывало, Тони повернулся к столу и уселся на мягкое сиденье кресла. Если Стиву ничего не было нужно, то он не мог понять, почему тот все еще здесь. Поэтому, может быть, Роджерс уже, наконец, скажет, что ему надо и свалит, оставив его в покое. Кроме того, у Тони все еще было несколько незавершенных дел, которые он намеревался сделать, прежде чем завалится спать на несколько часов.  
\- Итак, ты немного поспал прошлой ночью, да?  
\- Что? - Тони повернулся и посмотрел на Стива, недоуменно и нахмуренно, потому что, какого черта возник этот вопрос.  
\- Я... Ты серьезно спрашиваешь меня о моем режиме сна?  
Стив просто пристально посмотрел на него, подняв одну бровь в ожидании ответа, а Тони не знал, что и сказать на это.  
\- Ну, да, окей. Я немного поспал прошлой ночью, - наконец, выпалил он раздраженно, всем своим видом показывая, что возмущен до глубины души, что было не так сложно. И, кроме того, Стиву не нужно было знать, что Тони подразумевал под сном пару часов дремоты, а не полноценный отдых, который имел в виду Роджерс.  
\- Ладно, - ответил Стив, - просто я заметил, что ты не отдыхаешь так часто, как стоило бы.  
О боже, нет. Просто нет. Если бы Тони Старку была нужна нянечка, то он нашел бы кого-нибудь другого, но никак не Капитана мать его Америку.  
\- Послушай, - начал Тони, принявшись теребить в руках маленькую газовую горелку, – несмотря на то, что я очень сильно ценю твою заботу о моем здоровье, уверяю тебя, что я сам в состоянии заботиться о себе уже очень давно, и я действительно не нуждаюсь в няньке. Джарвис и так пилит меня, мне не нужен еще и ты в этой роли.  
\- Если говорить о нытье, сэр, - начал было Джарвис до того как Стив успел высказать все то, что сейчас и так было написано на его лице.  
\- Заткнись-ка, только если ты не собираешься сказать мне, что модель, которую я создал, успешно проходит тесты.  
\- Все еще отлично работает, сэр.  
Тони кивнул, удовлетворенный тем, что пока все шло по плану, а затем взглянул на Стива:  
\- Серьезно, это все, о чем ты хотел спросить меня?! Я тут просто на полпути к открытию кое-чего нового.  
\- Тони, - Стив замолчал и посмотрел как-то странно, прежде чем кивнуть, - окей, извини, что побеспокоил тебя. Но если что, знай, что в холодильнике осталась твоя порция ужина, если ты все-таки проголодаешься.  
Тони просто сидел и смотрел вслед Кэпу, выходящему из мастерской и все еще с интересом рассматривающему комнату. Но Стив так и не обернулся и не посмотрел на него.  
 _Порция ужина в холодильнике? Кто так делает? Боже, разве это не было похоже на одно из типичных клише тупого семейного шоу по ТВ?_  
Нахмурившись, Тони списал все это на причуду людей из сороковых, а затем посмотрел на карманный измеритель. Может быть, он мог бы дать ему еще один шанс, ведь Тони работал над ним несколько лет назад, и, конечно, сейчас он разбирался в технике намного лучше и знал пару новых приемов. Возможно, Тони мог бы сделать что-то удивительное снова.  
\- Сэр, - позвал Джарвис его снова, как только тот собрался начать новый незапланированный проект.  
\- Что ты хотел сказать мне?  
\- Я собирался напомнить вам, что вы пропустили время ужина, но, так как капитан Роджерс уже сообщил вам об этом, то я просто должен сказать, что анализ модели завершен.  
Тони подавил вздох и закатил глаза:  
\- О Боже, вас теперь двое, но спасибо за информацию.  
\- Не за что, сэр.  
Честно говоря, программы искусственного интеллекта были исключительно хороши, но почему они постоянно высказывали свое мнение?!  
\---  
После этого, Стив, казалось, взял на себя обязанность еще одной няньки Тони, как будто Старку было недостаточно Пеппер и Роуди. Это было не так уж плохо, но как-то странно.  
Старк даже не нравился Роджерсу, но почему-то Стив рвался ему помочь. Честно говоря, как можно было быть _таким_ хорошим парнем?!  
Ну, ясно, что он _был_ Капитаном Америкой. Тони предположил, что это должно было быть одним из пунктиков его работы в качестве лидера команды или что-то вроде того. В конце концов, почему бы еще Стиву Роджерсу тратить свое драгоценное время на Тони Старка, как если бы только не для того, чтобы повлиять на Железного Человека?  
\---  
К всеобщему удивлению, Железный Человек и Капитан Америка на поле боя работали вместе почти безупречно. Они не спорили насчет приказов, а если у них возникала какая-то проблема, то они ее сначала обсуждали через коммуникатор, а уже потом лезли в бой. На самом деле вся команда работала вместе очень хорошо.  
Но стоит отметить, что им все еще предстояло работать над собой и над командной работой, избавляясь от дурацких привычек. Например, Тор просто любил без остановки колошматить вещи и врагов своим огромным молотом, не задумываясь о том, что какая-то вещь от удара могла взорваться и поднять все на воздух. Халк иногда причинял больше вреда, чем враги, с которыми они сталкивались. Он просто хватал машины, трамваи, поезда и прочее без разбору, обрушивая на противников. У Клинта и Наташи нашлась другая дурацкая привычка – оказываться повсюду и везде – это означало, что остальным нужно было внимательно следить за передвижениями двух агентов, чтобы случайно не атаковать их. Стив иногда забывал, как правильно сформулировать мысль, сказанную через коммуникатор, чтобы было всем понятно сегодня, а, не используя военный жаргон сороковых годов, но время пройдет и он научится. Старк вообще не привык работать в команде, так что он проводил больше времени, присматривая за остальными, чем на самом деле нужно было. Не говоря уже о том, как он продолжал бросаться в самое пекло раз за разом. Это никогда не было сознательной и осознанной мыслью. Нет, Тони не отправлялся на каждое новое сражение с мыслью, чтобы пожертвовать собой, бросившись грудью на амбразуру. Это просто то, что иногда случалось само по себе. Так что если бы Старк не вмешивался каждый раз, то его члены команды больше бы подвергались риску, а город оказался бы более разрушенным. Поэтому если Тони мог как-то повлиять на ход событий, то он не видел причин не рисковать собой. Как, например, сейчас.  
В этот раз во всем был виноват Виктор фон Дум. Он и его глупое стремление к созданию армии роботов, чтобы те сражались за него, а не он сам сталкивался бы с Мстителями или Фантастической Четверкой нос к носу в битве. Дум, возможно, и был трусом, но он был умный трусом, и он наблюдал, как новая команда вела бой. Ну, не сам Дум следил, по мнению Тони, а его роботы, которые научились бороться против Мстителей.  
Так что обычные боевые приемы не приносили никакого вреда. Быстрые переговоры по коммуникатору привели команду к общему мнению, что бой должен быть быстрым. Тор изъявил страстное желание справиться с этим самому.  
Долгие десять секунд понадобились Тони, чтобы понять, что этот Божок собирается сделать. Небо потемнело с тревожной быстротой, грохот грома звучал зловеще, а датчики Старка предупреждающе запикали. Атмосферное давление поднималось слишком быстро, а электрические разряды плясали в воздухе вокруг гладкой поверхности костюма Железного Человека.  
Грянул гром, и ослепительная белая молния разрезала черные тучи, создавая такую силу, которую Тони никогда в жизни не видел. Поздно, слишком поздно, как чаще всего и бывало, он понял, что Тор собирался сделать. Но крик Тони, чтобы тот остановился, не был услышан из-за всего этого ужасного шума.  
Одинсон выпустил всю мощь молний в стаю роботов, которые уже знали, что Тор бог грома и были устроены так, чтобы противостоять такой атаке. Не только выдержать, но и прийти в себя после. Но этого не сможет вынести их команда, Клинт и Наташа вполне вероятно умрут, а Стива вряд ли спасет его щит и суперсила. Тор, конечно же, переживет это спокойно, у Тони перегорит почти весь костюм, но он выживет. Но вот другие-то умрут. Решение Старка было самым обыкновенным безрассудством.  
Молния ударила роботов, а в это время Тони бросил всю силу своих двигателей, чтобы выскочить перед командой, раскинув руки в стороны. Роботы светились ярко синим, почти ослепляя и поглощая всю энергию. А после, с оглушительным треском как от статического электричества, они послали всю энергию обратно, Тони выбросил им навстречу волну из репульсоров, но не для атаки, а для притяжения. Весь заряд электричества во всю его полную силу Старк направлял только на себя одного, несмотря на угрожающие красные предупреждения и напряженное молчание Джарвиса.  
Молния ударила Тони, и поглощение энергии было таким болезненным, каким никогда еще не бывало в его жизни. Даже тогда, когда он подорвался на собственной ракете, не шло в сравнение с этим. Это ощущалось даже хуже агонии, когда он очутился парализованным после того, как из его груди изъяли реактор. Боль была настолько велика, что Старк не помнил, как ему удалось направить всю энергию обратно в небо. Но он это сделал.  
Кое-как через зубодробительную боль и крики в ушах, которые Тони не мог определить – то ли это он сам, то ли его товарищи в коммуникаторе, Старк собрался с последними силами и направил этот поток энергии в ночное небо. В этот момент его покинули последние силы, а костюм окончательно отказал и, все системы выключились. Броня превратилась в обычный кусок мертвого железа.  
Тони летел в свободном падении через все еще разряженный воздух, как тяжелый камень сквозь толщу воды. Боль не ушла из тела вместе с молнией, и он, смутно, осознавал, что, когда упадет на землю, болеть будет в сотню раз сильнее.  
Тони не знал, упал он на землю или его кто-то подхватил, потому что потерял сознание еще на полпути. Мир ускользнул от него в темноту, которая была темнее, чем внутри костюма сейчас, и последнее, что он запомнил, это синее сияние его реактора.  
\---  
Тони проснулся от пикания монитора, следящего за его сердцем. Старк осознал, где находился даже сквозь дымку боли, которая, казалось, пропитала каждую клеточку его тела. Он лежал совершенно неподвижно, закрыв глаза и сосредотачиваясь на дыхании, пока не почувствовал себя несколько менее дезориентированным. Память возвращалась к нему обрывками и вспышками. Там точно были роботы. А еще Тор – переусердствовавший Бог Грома. Вроде все так и было.  
Тони был жив и это радовало. Если он выжил, то и все остальные, скорее всего тоже. Но Старку нужно было точно во всем убедиться. Нужно было открыть глаза, позвать кого-нибудь и убедиться, что все прошло нормально. Ему нужно было знать, живы ли они или он напьется в память о них всех.  
\---  
В следующий раз, когда Тони проснулся, он был уже в состоянии кое-как открыть глаза. Все его тело адски болело, но уже не настолько сильно, а голова уже не казалось такой тяжелой и неподъемной. Аккуратно, с опаской, Тони пошевелил пальцами на руках и ногах, вздыхая с облегчением, что все двигалось, не смотря на ужасную боль. Он глубоко вздохнул и наконец-то продрал глаза, тут же морщась от яркого света. Медленно он пришел в себя и попытался осмотреться, не удивленный тем фактом, что увидел Пеппер, сидящую у его постели на ослепительно белом стуле, голова ее была наклонена вниз, потому что она спала. Пеппер - нет в мире человека лучше нее. Тони не понимал, как она все еще была в состоянии все это терпеть.  
\- Пеппер, - позвал ее Тони сиплым, хриплым и очень тихим голосом. Потс даже не пошевелилась. Старк попробовал смягчить рот и язык слюной, чтобы еще раз попытаться позвать ее. - Пеппер, - сказал он уже громче, и она резко проснулась с его именем на губах  
\- Тони! – глаза Потс были красными, но сухими. И, О Боже, она даже не представляла, как была сейчас прекрасна. Было обидно, что, человек, который понимал Тони с полуслова, не мог быть с ним из-за ряда причин и стечения обстоятельств. Пеппер нажала кнопку вызова у его постели и наклонилась ближе. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
\- Как будто я попытался выстоять несколько раундов против Халка без брони, - ответил Тони, а Потс неодобрительно покачала головой:  
\- Все возможно. И если бы не тот факт, что ты спас всем остальным жизнь, то я сама лично бы сейчас наваляла тебе.  
Тони моргнул, абсолютно не удивленный угрозе, но был рад, что вся команда была порядке. Он сделал это.  
\- Я не знаю, сколько раз я должна повторить, чтобы ты прекратил меня так пугать. Я не хочу еще больше застрять в управлении твоей компании, чем сейчас, - Пеппер нервно впилась пальцами в старкфон, зажатый в руках.  
\- Но у тебя же все отлично получается, - попытался пошутить Тони и с трудом потянулся, чтобы вытащить телефон из железной хватки ее пальцев. - Я в порядке, Пеп, честно. Да, все не так, как было раньше, но ты же понимаешь… - Потс шмыгнула носом и кивнула:  
\- Я знаю.  
\- Помоги мне сесть.  
\- Тони, подожди, я думаю, мы должны дождаться врача, прежде чем...  
\- Пеп…- она закрыла рот и осторожно протянула руки, помогая Тони улечься повыше на подушках. Держа телефон в одной руке, Тони оттянул ворот своей больничной робы, чтобы заверить себя, что реактор все еще работал, потому что последнее, что он помнил при падении, был мерцающий свет. Пеппер заговорила раньше, чем Старк успел спросить. Ее голос был радостным, что немного противоречило ее общей напряженности:  
\- Молния устроила короткое замыкание реактору, но он восстановился сам по себе.  
Ну конечно, он это сделал. Реактор работал не так как обычные электрические приборы, он был даже гораздо более устойчивым, чем сам костюм.  
\- Большинство твоих травм из-за того, что через тебя прошел электрический разряд, но никаких проблем с реактором нет, - последнее она не сказала, и Слава Богу, но Тони и так понял.  
\- Что случилось с моей броней?  
\- Тор отнес ее в мастерскую. И он стоит за дверью уже довольно давно, - Пеппер попыталась усмехнуться, но получилось не очень. - Он чувствует себя виноватым.  
Тони вздохнул и начал набирать чей-то номер на ее телефоне одной рукой.  
\- Он похож на щеночка с грустными глазками, да?!  
Это вызвало ее искреннюю улыбку:  
\- Именно. Что ты делаешь? - возмутилась Пеппер, когда Тони приложил телефонную трубку к уху и лишь покачал головой в ответ.  
\- Хэппи, привет! Нет, я в порядке. Да, я знаю. Я знаю, о компенсации. Да. Нет, все хорошо, мне просто нужно, чтобы ты подогнал сюда машину.  
Пеппер открыла было рот, чтобы возразить, но Тони продолжил болтать.  
\- Нет, Хэппи, не для меня. Я думаю, что Пеппер пора поспать дома в мягкой уютной кроватке, ты так не считаешь? - Должно быть, Тони получил утвердительный ответ, потому что он повесил трубку, затем передал ей телефон, махнув рукой, чтобы предотвратить ее протесты.  
\- Успокойся, я в порядке, Пеппер. Ты должна пойти и отдохнуть, чтобы ты могла позаботиться о моей компании. СМИ и власти скоро атакуют нас вопросами-распросами.  
Она сморщила нос и вздохнула:  
\- Да. Я знаю, я позабочусь обо всем.  
\- Я знаю, что у тебя все получится.  
\- Постой, объясни мне смертный, какая у тебя есть причина, чтобы не пустить меня к павшему товарищу в комнату отдыха и лечения? - возмущался Тор громким голосом.  
Тони усмехнулся и покачал головой, когда Пеппер вышла, поговорить с врачом и уговорить Тора оставить Старка в покое. Честно говоря, этот Бог был просто шикарен. Тони просто обожал его.  
\---  
Пеппер отправилась домой сразу после того, как врач закончил проверку здоровья Тони с ног до головы и сообщил, что тот должен был остаться, по крайней мере, еще на одну ночь в больнице. У Тони не было ни малейшего намерения прислушаться к этой просьбе, но никто не должен был знать об этом. 

К сожалению, он не мог заставить Тора уйти. Бог был настойчив в том, чтобы все время следить за ним, пока ему не станет лучше, чтобы искупить свою вину за все принесенные травмы. Это было лестно и трогательно, но Тони действительно не мог уговорить его оставить свой пост, даже после того, как попытался многими разными способами убедить Тора, что он вовсе не виноват в случившемся. В итоге Тони попросил Одинсона рассказать, что же все-таки произошло, после того как он упал. Если изъять все замысловатые изыски речи из истории Тора, то все, в принципе, было довольно просто. На Клинта и Наташу была взвалена задача поторопиться и отвезти его в больницу, а Стив и Тор разобрались с роботами. Как понял Старк, для них это было пустяковым делом.  
\- Я еще не видел, чтобы Капитан дрался в такой ожесточенной манере. Он был очень зол, а еще он очень беспокоился о твоем состоянии.  
Это было немного неожиданной новостью, но, как правило, Тор никогда не лгал, и сейчас не было смысла в том, чтобы врать, так что, должно быть, это была правда. По крайней мере, в глазах Тора не было и намека на ложь. Вероятнее всего, Стив был просто зол на тот факт, что Тони выбыл из игры из-за своей глупой самоотверженности. Ну, и плевать, «хороший капитан» мог думать все, что ему, черт возьми, вздумается. Все, что Тони сделал, так это спас их жизни, а Стив даже и не захотел попытаться понять это. Тем не менее, Тони уже надоело находиться здесь так долго. А так как Тор ошивался поблизости, он не мог улизнуть и выписать самого себя всего лишь пофлиртовав с медсестрами.  
\- Эй, Тор!  
\- Да?!  
\- Сделай мне одолжение. Выполнишь одну мою маленькую просьбу, и я обещаю, что целиком и полностью отпущу тебе все твои грехи.  
\---  
«Гениальность это прекрасная вещь», - позднее размышлял Тони, отдыхая душой и телом в своей родной любимой мастерской. Одним махом он смог убедить Тора не следить за ним, разобраться с его чувством вины и вытащить себя из этой душной больницы. Двух зайцем одним ударом или что-то вроде того. Пока Тони выздоравливал, у него было время, чтобы починить броню, так как это являлось первым делом, потому что никто не мог точно сказать, когда случится следующее нападение - Старк обязан быть во всеоружии. Даже если Тони не восстановится на должном уровне, когда нападение снова случится, брони окажется достаточно, чтобы вступить в бой и чувствовать себя уверенно. Если честно, то его броня видала дни и получше. Покореженная, с почерневшими красками, почти все схемы сгорели - откровенно страшно смотреть на все это. Если бы Тони нужно было спасти только себя, костюм пережил бы сражение практически неиспорченным. Но для того чтобы спасти остальную часть команды ему пришлось выступить в качестве громоотвода и перенаправить энергетическую атаку через себя и свою броню, а не просто отразить электричество, которое ударило его. И это того стоило, потому что броню можно восстановить, а вот воскрешать мертвых пока не научились.  
В соответствии с инструкцией Джарвиса, Тор разложил части костюма по разным столам и рабочим поверхностям. А Тони распределил детали по разным кучкам по степени поврежденности. Часть металлических деталей была деформирована и практически раскрошилась, так что нуждалась в полной и безоговорочной замене, но большинство из них Тони смог бы, вероятно, использовать повторно. Его главной заботой стала проводка. Ее всю пришлось заменить, это отняло довольно много времени, не говоря уже о том, какая это ювелирная работа.  
Тони придвинул стул к костюму и с помощью Дубины, который держал провода, принялся за работу:  
\- Мы это сделаем, Джарвис.  
\---  
Тони с головой погрузился в работу настолько, что не услышал, когда выключили музыку, и если бы не тот факт, что он все еще пытался подпевать, то вероятно, и не заметил бы, что в мастерскую спустился Стив. Роджерс не выглядел счастливым, и Тони быстренько попытался сообразить, что он мог сделать такого, чтобы разозлить его. Все, о чем он мог думать в данный момент, так это о повреждениях костюма. Но предположил, что ему сейчас прочитают лекцию о том, как нужно работать в команде или о чем-то в этом духе, так что приготовился к обороне и защите.  
\- Тони, - то, как у Роджерса получалось вложить даже в одно слово столько неодобрения, удивляло.  
\- Стив.  
\- Мне сказали, что ты должен отдыхать в больнице еще как минимум один день, - прозвучало мягким и совсем не обвиняющим тоном.  
Тони пренебрежительно пожал плечами:  
\- У нас с больницей никогда не складывались хорошие отношения. Я решил сбежать, как только смог, для блага нас обоих, конечно.  
\- Ты уверен, что это хорошая идея? Врачи ...  
\- ...не могли ничего больше сделать. Я все еще плохо себя чувствую, но иду на поправку. Я приду в норму, но до тех пор у меня есть дела поважнее, чем лежать в кровати, уставившись на белые больничные стены.  
Тони не мог нормально существовать, бездельничая, ему просто необходимо постоянно что-то «творить». Пребывание в постели стало бы как раз тем, что свело бы его с ума в течение всего лишь одного дня. Ну, или сделало его бы еще более безумным, чем сейчас. Старк не раз слышал сомнения о его вменяемости и не мог сказать, что сам никогда не задавался вопросом, а так ли это.  
Стив теперь хмурился, глядя на Тони этим своим фирменным осуждающим взглядом. Он все еще не выглядел счастливым, хотя Старку казалось, что это выглядит как-то неправильно и странно. Капитан Америка не должен быть грустным, разве нет правила по этому поводу? И, вообще, почему Стив все еще _так_ смотрит на него.  
\- Что еще? - грубовато поинтересовался Тони, сражаясь с одним из проводов.  
Черты лица Стива смягчились:  
\- Ничего. Я просто рад, что ты в порядке.  
 _Да неужели ты это сказал. Ну, спасибо, но ты и должен быть рад, потому что я спас ваши чертовы задницы._ Это звучало слишком грубо, даже для Тони.  
\- Ага, спасибо, - пробурчал Тони под нос после секундной заминки.  
\- С броней все так плохо?  
Тони напрягся и пожал одним плечом:  
\- С ней все будет прекрасно. Как только я исправлю пару схем и сделаю косметический ремонт, она снова сможет вступить в бой, - сухо ответил Старк, раздраженный сам не зная чем. Броня это важная часть Тони, даже Роджерс понимал это.  
Стив моргнул несколько раз, как будто задумался о чем-то, и Старк уставился на него:  
\- Ну что опять?  
\- Ты смущаешь меня и приводишь в замешательство, - резко выпалил Стив, почему-то покраснев, как будто это было совсем не то, что он хотел сказать. И теперь Тони уставился на него уже недоуменно. Он был слишком удивлен, чтобы обидеться. Тони нахмурился и указал отверткой на капитана:  
\- Я могу сказать тоже самое о тебе.  
\- Я не ... я имел в виду, что, - Стив осекся и вздохнул, расправив плечи, как будто приготовился к бою, - я хотел всего лишь спросить, могли ли мы как-нибудь сходить куда-нибудь?  
\- Но я тебе даже не нравлюсь! - все, что мог сказать Старк, ошеломленный тем, что Капитан Америка предложил ему.  
\- Я даже не знаю тебя, Тони. Все что я знаю, так это то, что рассказали мне другие. Мы почти не проводили время вместе, чтобы я хоть чуть-чуть тебя узнал.  
Старк вздрогнул, потому что даже сплетен о нем достаточно, чтобы очень не понравиться Стиву. Да боже, это ясно так, словно написано на неоновой рекламной вывеске, ярко светящейся в ночи.  
\- И каждый раз, когда мы говорим, ты начинаешь себя вести как…  
\- Задница?! - подсказал Тони, и Стив снова покраснел. - Ну и чего ты хочешь? Ты жаждешь, чтобы мы стали друзьями навек?! –в голосе Старка явно сквозил яд, но Роджерс не пошел на попятную.  
\- Я не это имел в виду. Я просто думал, что мы должны пойти куда-нибудь вместе, и провести время вдвоем. Я хочу познакомиться с _тобой_ , а не с тем парнем, о котором все говорят.  
Тони почти был готов сказать Стиву, что между этими двумя людьми практически нет разницы. Но Роджерс смотрел с такой надеждой в глазах, будто это значило что-то очень важное для него. И Тони не смог устоять. Похоже, Стив Роджерс все-таки был маленькой слабостью Тони Старка.  
\- Ладно-ладно, если тебе уж так хочется этого. Но помни, ты не сможешь выгнать меня из команды, когда узнаешь, что я и, правда, самая настоящая задница, как все говорят, - предупредил Тони. Он понимал, что это одна из самых ужасных затей в его жизни, но почему-то он так и не смог отказать в просьбе. Роджерс нахмурился и выглядел чем-то озадаченным, но кивнул:  
\- Когда ты освободишься?  
Тони посмотрел на детали костюма, разбросанные в беспорядке, и пожал плечами. Честно говоря, ремонт костюма, вероятно, займет его на несколько дней, но Стиву не терпелось начать их «знакомство» прямо сейчас. Это выглядело чертовски странно. Кто-то так страстно желал просто поболтать с Тони, узнать его получше. Старк не мог такого и припомнить. Стив явно был первопроходцем.  
\- Ну, дай мне где-то часа два, чтобы привести себя в порядок, - на что Тони получил искреннюю улыбку Стива, и это было очень неожиданно, как удар в солнечное сплетение. Роджерс согласно кивнул. Он выглядел сейчас гораздо более спокойным и больше не хмурился. У Тони были смешанные чувства от того, что это именно он вызвал такие эмоции.  
\- Клинт научил меня играть в бильярд. И сказал, что во многих барах в городе есть столы для игры. Мы могли бы пойти в один из них.  
\- Бильярд, говоришь?  
Это звучало достаточно безопасно. Бильярд был стихией Старка, ведь там нужен был точный расчет траектории, а такое Тони мог делать даже во сне, так что никаких проблем с этим не должно было возникнуть. А бар был достаточно удобным местом - нейтральная территория для них обоих. То, что на них не будет костюмов не должно стать слишком большой проблемой, потому что Тони был уверен, что Стив возьмет с собой щит на тот случай, если что-нибудь пойдет не так. Кроме того, Старку захотелось вредной жирной еды, а еще это был шанс для них обоих, чтобы хоть чуть-чуть расслабиться. Тони не собирался пить, но это не имело значения, потому что Стив просто не мог напиться в принципе, так что все было честно.  
\- Да, отлично. Это прекрасно. Я думаю, что знаю местечко, куда бы мы могли пойти.  
Они смотрели друг на друга довольно долго, прежде чем Тони ухмыльнулся, чтобы разрядить атмосферу:  
\- Мне нужно привести себя в порядок, Стив. Встретимся наверху, ладно?  
\- А точно, прости, - Стив бросил последний взгляд на детали костюма, и направился к двери. Тони смотрел ему вслед, совершенно ошеломленный всем тем, что произошло. Как только Стив ушел, он покачал головой и постучал отверткой по столу.  
\- Джарвис? Что только что произошло?  
\- Я полагаю, вы только что завели друга, сэр.  
\- Смешно.  
\- Я старался.  
\- Да, как скажешь. Сохрани все данные и выключи все, что может загореться, пока меня нет.  
\- Да, сэр.  
Все это было очень неожиданным. Но Тони понадеялся на свою удачу. Возможно, из этой встречи что-нибудь и выгорит.  
\---  
Старк быстро принял душ, чтобы смыть ароматы больницы и машинной смазки, стараясь двигаться осторожно. Его тело все еще болело, но он чувствовал себя в тысячу раз лучше, чем тогда, когда вернулся домой. Он и, правда, выздоравливал дома гораздо лучше, чем в больничной среде. После того, как Тони подправил триммером бородку и уложил волосы, он встал перед входом в свою огромную гардеробную. Что же надеть? Не его повседневную рабочую одежду, это уж точно. Но и не один из своих дорогущих пафосных костюмов. Но у него были и более-менее скромные костюмы, может быть такой подойдет. Мягкая удобная ткань комфортно прилегала к телу в отличие от вычурной и неудобной его дорогих костюмов. Да, это то, что надо. Тони выбрал фиолетовый галстук, чтобы тот оттенял насыщенный черный цвет. Старк долго смотрел на самого себя - было неплохо, повседневно, но и в тоже время модно. Он стал похож на одного из многих бизнесменов, которые зависали в барах после долгого рабочего дня в офисе. Довольный, Тони вышел из комнаты и направился вниз на кухню, чтобы выпить кружку кофе, прежде чем отправится в путь. Он не столкнулся со Стивом по дороге. Наверное, Роджерс ждал его у входной двери, как нетерпеливый щенок, который собирается на прогулку. Но на кухне сидел Клинт, который внимательно посмотрел на наряд Тони и вопросительно приподнял бровь:  
\- Тебя что уже потащили на пресс-интервью?  
\- Слава Богу, нет, - пробормотал Тони, нажав кнопку на огромной кофемашине с кучей функций, прежде чем схватить кружку из шкафа.  
\- Тогда куда ты?  
 _«Знакомьтесь, Клинт Бартон – самый любопытных агент ЩИТа к Вашим услугам»_ , - подумал Тони, раздраженный расспросом, но ничего не сказал вслух.  
\- Знаешь, Стив не так давно прокрался мимо меня, выглядящий чем-то очень озадаченный. Вы оба что-то задумали, не сказав мне?  
Бартон должен был помнить, что любопытство сгубило кошку. Тони повернулся к нему, опираясь бедром о стол.  
\- Ты супер шпион, Бартон. Ты мне расскажи, что происходит.  
Клинт посмотрел на него долгим взглядом, а потом пожал плечами:  
\- Да все что угодно, Тони. Только прошу, не навлеки на Стива беду, ни то Фьюри надерет тебе задницу.  
\- Единственная вещь, которая меня пугает в Нике, так это его повязка на глаз.  
\- Это точно, - хмыкнул Клинт, и Тони ухмыльнулся в ответ.  
Кофемашина пикнула, и Старк сунул кружку под нее, нажав на кнопку. Все время пока кофе наполняло чашку, Бартон смотрел на Старка, не отрываясь, но последний это игнорировал. К тому времени, когда чашка была полна, и Тони пригубил кофе, прежде чем обернуться, Клинт уже исчез. Ну, как обычно. Чертовы супершпионы, неужели они не могут шуметь, как нормальные люди, когда ходят.  
\---  
Стив, и, правда, ждал Тони у входной двери. От этой картины у Старка от чего-то что-то сжалось внутри.  
\---  
С учетом того, куда они направлялись, Тони не стал брать одну из его самых последних машин с мотором Флэтхэд 32** (несмотря на тот факт, какие взгляды Стив бросал на этого зверя). Они выглядели бы подозрительно с учетом стоимости этой тачки, а Старк совсем не хотел, чтобы на них обращали внимание во время их маленькой прогулки в бар. Вместо этого он схватил ключи от Ауди Р8, которая была лучшей альтернативой другим машинам, но на самом деле Тони скучал по поездкам на его Ролс Ройсе Фантом.  
Стив был впечатлен даже этой машине, хотя слово впечатление было возможно слишком мягким для того, чтобы описать эмоции Роджерса. Чтобы не казаться полной задницей, Тони следовал практически всем правилам дорожного движения и светофорам на пути к бару, который он выбрал. Они практически не разговаривали друг с другом, но, что удивительно, это совсем не напрягало. Обычно Старк не выдерживал молчания и начинал болтать обо всем, что приходило ему в голову, чтобы разрушить тишину и неловкость, но на этот раз даже в его голове мысли приутихли. Он был занят тем, что был сосредоточен на вождении и на наблюдении исподтишка за Роджерсом, который смотрел из окна с любопытством. Тони задумчиво постучал пальцами по рулю:  
\- Эй, Кэп. Могу ли я задать вопрос?  
Стив повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Тони:  
\- Конечно.  
\- Как ты здесь освоился? Только честно.  
Плечи Стива напряглись, но Тони действительно хотел знать правду, хоть он и не смотрел на него, а демонстративно пялился на дорогу. Но краем глаза Старк увидел, что Роджерс запустил руку в волосы, а затем снова расслабился.  
\- Честно? Иногда мне приходится чертовски трудно. Мне еще снятся жуткие сны, но, когда я просыпаюсь, то с трудом могу их вспомнить. Я даже не буду стараться объяснить тебе как для меня здесь все по-другому, иначе, странно. С каждым днем получается все лучше и лучше. Но я до сих пор скучаю...  
Он замолчал, но Тони услышал достаточно. Старк в какой-то степени понимал его и не хотел давить. Вместо этого, он поколебался на мгновение, прежде чем неохотно открыть рот:  
\- Знаешь, для меня все тоже совсем по-другому. Нет, конечно, не так как быть «человеком вне времени». Это, безусловно, твоя роль. Вся эта работа в команде и беспокойство за других людей ново для меня. Я не шутил, когда говорил, что не очень схожусь с людьми. Я просто никогда с этим не сталкивался, так что не ожидал, что буду хорош в этом.  
\- Мне кажется, что ты здорово справляешься, - сказал Стив, глядя на него снова. А Тони покачал головой:  
\- Я не говорю о том, как мы сражаемся все вместе с врагами.  
\- Так и я не об этом, - и Старк не нашелся, что на это сказать.  
Серьезно, _этот парень реален?!_  
\---  
Тони показал Стиву бар, который оказался не очень-то самым обыкновенным баром, а немного с налетом роскоши. Роджерс последовал за ним, держа в руках черный тканевый портфель, в котором спрятал свой щит. Бар был просторным, но не достаточно большим, чтобы чувствовать себя слишком свободно. В нем ощущалась некая домашняя атмосфера, так что первое, что Тони сделал, так это подошел к стойке, чтобы заказать пару закусок. Пока Тони ждал заказа, он отправил Стива самому выбирать столик, чтобы не поругаться хотя бы из-за этого. Конечно, еще было рановато для ссоры, но это был самый долгий период времени, когда они не переругивались. Тони был очень рад этому.  
После того, как он забрал поднос с куриными крылышками, картофелем фри, двумя двойными чизбургерами, двумя содовыми и сырными палочки, Тони направился к столу, где сидел Стив, поглядывающий на чью-то игру в бильярд. Было очевидно, что Роджерсу не терпелось уже наконец-то поиграть. Старк усмехнулся:  
\- Остынь, давай сначала поедим, а потом уже поиграем, идет?  
Стив с секунду смотрел на него, но кивнул и принялся за еду с удвоенной силой. Тони удивленно на все это смотрел. Нет, он полагал, что сыворотка усилила метаболизм, но не настолько же. Тони укорил себя, что они не поели нормально дома, прежде чем пойти в бар. Он стянул с подноса лишь один бургер, а все остальное оставил Стиву. Они болтали, пока ели. В основном о команде: о Клинте, Наташе и Брюсе, о Торе и его проблемах с Локи, и о том, как Пеппер злилась на все подряд. И ни разу Стив не упомянул Говарда и не сравнил с ним Тони. Старк был за это безумно благодарен, и вообще радовался, что они просто сидели и болтали. Они абсолютно мирно общались друг с другом прямо сейчас, даже немного дружелюбно, и Тони хотел, чтобы так и продолжалось. Но любое упоминание о Говарде непременно разрушило бы всю атмосферу, так, же как и произошло в их первую встречу.  
\- Эй, Тони, - тихо позвал Стив, когда наконец доел все с подноса, - я хотел у тебя кое-что спросить. Ты, конечно же, можешь сказать нет.  
\- Любопытно, - Тони пожал плечами, - спрашивай.  
\- Ты можешь рассказать мне о своем реакторе?  
Это, конечно, был не тот вопрос, который Тони ожидал.  
\- Вся информация есть в моем файле.  
Стив слегка кивнул:  
\- Я знаю, но я хотел услышать историю из первых рук. Ты один справился там со всем, а не тот, кто написал отчет.  
\- Это дело рук Наташи, - сказал Тони, в основном для того, чтобы выкроить минуту, чтобы собраться с мыслями. - Так что именно ты хочешь узнать? Как устроен реактор или захватывающую историю о том, как я его заполучил?  
\- То, что ты сам хочешь мне рассказать, - пожал плечами Стив.  
\- Я думаю стоить опустить всю техническую часть, потому что, боюсь, ты не поймешь. Я думаю, все, что тебе нужно знать так это, что вытаскивать его или выключать, - Тони постучал себя по груди, - в равной степени очень плохо.  
Стив снова кивнул, глядя на грудь Тони, как будто если бы он смотрел достаточно долго, то смог бы увидеть свет через одежду. Тони решил оставить все как есть. Стив был тем человеком, который с легкостью отнесся бы к тому, если бы Тони не продолжил рассказ. Но Старк был удивлен самому себе – почему он сам продолжил историю.  
\- А насчет того, что случилось...  
Стив же ни за что не будет использовать это против него, никогда на свете. Он был Капитаном Америкой, он был добрым и справедливым и всем тем, что вдохновляло в людях верность, преданность и доверие. Просто Стив был действительно хорошим человеком, и если бы Тони не мог рассказать это Роджерсу, то не смог бы и никому больше.  
\- Я был за границей для того, чтобы лично продемонстрировать мое новейшее изобретение - ракету Иерихон. Только вот все пошло не по плану, встало с ног на голову. Солдаты, с которыми я ехал, были убиты все до одного. А я подорвался на своей же собственной ракете, потому что доверял одному из своих помощников, а он продавал мое оружие из-под полы террористам. Я был слишком слеп, чтобы увидеть это. Но не суть, так, из-за взрыва металлические осколки почти добрались до моего сердца, и я должен был умереть. Но террористы оставили меня под опекой человека по имени Йинсен, и он спас мне жизнь. Ну, его версия спасения заключалась в том, что он присоединил к моему сердцу батарею из машины, но это сработало и помогло мне сделать первый прототип моего реактора.  
\- Постой, то есть ты никогда не делал ничего подобного до этого? – спросил Стив, широко раскрыв глаза.  
\- Ну, я строил уже реакторы, но они был размером с комнату. А такой маленький я сделал впервые.  
\- Ничего себе. Это невероятно, Тони!  
Старк просто пожал плечами. Ему было неловко от такой похвалы, и он даже не знал гордиться ему сейчас собой или нет.  
\- Это круто. Вот поэтому, я и хотел услышать историю от тебя, а не сухой отчет на бумаге.  
\- Ты имеешь в виду, что тебе пришлось бы три часа ломать голову, чтобы расшифровать и понять, о чем там написано, - Тони взломал систему ЩИТа уже сто лет назад и узнал много интересного. А насчет отчета по его операции – все было описано ужасной военной лексикой и замудреными предложениями. Стив улыбнулся в ответ:  
\- Нет, не поэтому. Мне казалось неправильным – взять и прочитать что-то такое личное. Это твой горький опыт. И это было бы совсем не то, если бы я взял и просто прочитал.  
\- Что изменилось, после того как ты услышал историю от меня? Факты не меняются, только потому, что я ее рассказал.  
\- Может быть, и нет,- задумчиво сказал Стив, - но речь идет не о простых фактах. Это произошло с тобой, Тони. Ты выжил в ужасной ситуации, и это никак не сравнится с историей, как ты однажды ходил в овощной магазин.  
Старк уставился на него через стол, в груди что-то сжалось. _Стив Роджерс собственной персоной, дамы и господа._ Тони задумался о его словах и боролся с желанием улыбнуться. На сегодня было достаточно душещипательных бесед, так что Старк глотнул содовой и обратился к Роджерсу:  
\- Готов к игре, Кэп?  
Стив кивнул. Он тоже, как и Тони хотел ужу закончить этот тяжелый разговор. Они встали и направились к одному из свободных бильярдных столов. Роджерс схватил пару киев, когда они прошли мимо стойки с ними. Тони проверил их длину – у Стива, похоже, отличный глазомер, потому что он взял именно те, какие надо. Старк положил шары, поднял треугольник и посмотрел на Роджерса:  
\- Начинай!  
Стив усмехнулся и разбил шары.  
\---  
Как оказалось, Роджерс был ну очень хорош в бильярде. В ответ на то, что Тони надулся, Стив пожал плечами и сказал:  
\- Стратегия в этой игре не сильно отличается от той, когда я обращаюсь со щитом.  
Старк посмотрел на щит, спрятанный в черную сумку, и заявил:  
\- Тогда у тебя есть несправедливое преимущество.  
\- А ты гений, разве это не твое преимущество?  
Тони засмеялся, опираясь на кий:  
\- Ну, ладно, так уж и быть.  
Старк посмотрел на Роджерса, наклонившегося над столом, чтобы ударить по мячу кием. Тони отвернулся, нахмурившись, и снова посмотрел. Но мысль так и не пропала - у Стива очень классная задница.  
Пожурив себя, Тони покачал головой, заставляя себя смотреть на шары. На шары для бильярда, если что. Нет, серьезно, ничего между ними быть не может. Конечно, Стив был привлекательным, симпатичным и все такое. Тони мог свыкнуться с этой мыслью, в этом же не было ничего такого. За подглядывание же не берут штраф и не сажают в тюрьму. Но, к сожалению, чаще всего Старку было мало просто смотреть, ему нужно было трогать. Но нет, просто нет. Это же чудо, что они со Стивом так продвинулись в их общении, это было похоже на зарождающуюся дружбу, которую Тони не должен был проебать. _Старк, не пялься на задницу Капитана, не пялься, кому сказал!_  
Тони прочистил горло и посмотрел, как три шара закатились в разные лузы, и Стив сделал шаг назад. Он улыбнулся, а Тони не очень естественно ухмыльнулся в ответ. Стива явно не обманула его улыбка, что было странно, потому что Тони был мастером искусственных улыбок, выглядящих очень по-настоящему. Он всю жизнь изображал их перед камерой и был мастером притворства.  
\- Тони? – видимо в Капитана Америку был встроен детектор лжи.  
\- Я в порядке, Стив.  
Роджерс явно не поверил ему, но не стал давить. Тони подошел к столу, потому что был его ход. Но он был немного рассеян, так что только один мяч попал в лузу, а два других укатились совсем в другом направлении. Черт. Это выглядело слегка странно, и Стив не выдержит долго молчать и не спрашивать, в чем дело. Тони нужны были пара минут, чтобы придти в себя. Может быть, заказать еще что-нибудь поесть, пока был ход Стива. Или может быть, их случайно атакует какой-нибудь злодей, что тоже сработает. Старку нужно было прекращать испытывать судьбу.  
\---  
Это произошло слишком быстро для Тони, чтобы действительно сделать что-то гораздо большее, чем моргать, уставившись в потолок, растянувшись на полу. В ушах звенело, а от пыли в воздухе он закашлялся. Грудь пекло от того, что он ушибся. Он перекатился на бок и наконец-то смог увидеть, что же произошло. И это «что-то» совершенно не радовало. Бару не хватало целой стены, которая сейчас валялась кусками по полу. Первая странная мысль, мелькнувшая в голове Тони почему-то была: «Похоже, именно мне придется заплатить, чтобы ее отремонтировали». Вспышка красного, белого и синего пронеслась перед глазами, и он вскочил на ноги, а сердце забилось в усиленном ритме. Стив не был сбит взрывом, как он. Роджерс отреагировал гораздо быстрее, достав щит, и направившись надрать злодею задницу, ни секунду не колеблясь. А вот Тони колебался прямо сейчас, потому что ... О Боже… Чем бы это не оказалось, но оно было огромным, раза в два больше Стива. И казалось, Иисусе, казалось, что-то оно пришло из какого-то ужасного научно-фантастического фильма. Он стоял, как человек на двух ногах, но вот кожа имела сине-зеленый оттенок в общем, но с ярко-оранжевыми пятнами на плечах, локтях и коленях, котрые выглядели как защита. У «этого» был длинный толстый хвост, гладкий, но с жестким гребнем. А еще из спины у него торчало два шипа, которые походили на тонкие, заостренные стержни, но, честно говоря, голова существа была самым странным в нем. В основном потому, что не было видно лица или, если оно и было, то скрывалось под черным отражающим стеклом. Хотя, странные серые трубки, торчащие из шеи монстра, тоже казались очень необычными. Тони поморщился, когда зверь заревел, откидывая щит Капитана Америки, будто это был самый обыкновенный фрисби, и разломал хвостом барный стул. Плохо. Это было очень плохо.  
\- Тони, - позвал его Стив, поднимая щит с пола, - ты в порядке?  
\- Я в норме Кэп. Но где, черт возьми, откуда эта хрень появилась?!  
Ладно, может быть, назвать его «хренью» было не самым умным в жизни Тони. Старк нырнул за барную стойку, чтобы избежать взмахов огромных рук инопланетянина. К счастью люди сбежали из бара почти сразу после того, как стену разрушило нечто, так как большинство людей, на самом деле, обладало чувством самосохранения, и героев среди них не нашлось. Но все равно странное нечто из ниоткуда это очень плохо.  
Щит снова отскочил от затылка существа, и успешно был кинут обратно в атакующего Стива. Тони урвал момент в сражении, чтобы дотянуться до коммуникатора. Им необходимо собрать всю команду, чтобы уничтожить это неведомое непонятно что. А Старку нужно было, чтобы принесли его броню.  
Внезапно Роджерс резко вскрикнул, что резануло по ушам, и Тони замер, а сердце быстро-быстро забилось в груди от липкого страха.  
\- _Стив_ , - произнес Старк одними губами, прежде чем быстро вскочить, чтобы посмотреть из-за прилавка. От того, что он увидел, сердце на миг замерло. Тони уронил коммуникатор и перепрыгнуть через стол. По полу были разбросаны кии и шары, и Старк схватил одну из палок. Это было жалким подобием оружия, но все лучше, чем нападать голыми руками. Существо остановилось, чтобы посмотреть на Тони, слегка наклонив голову. А Старк стоял перед ним, замерев, и готовый к любому поступку этого монстра. Стив растянулся на полу под ногами Тони. Роджерс был без сознания, но крепко сжимал щит в руке. Чудовище напряглось, передернуло плечами, как будто готовилось к атаке, и Тони готовый к бою стиснул зубы, как что-то просвистело в воздухе, ударило существо по голове и взорвалось. Монстр зарычал, отшатнулся и споткнулся о кучу камней от развороченной стены, чего было достаточно для Тони, чтобы бросить кий и упасть на колени рядом с Роджерсом.  
\- Стив! – Старк быстро ловкими пальцами проверил пульс, затем хлопнул Роджерса по щеке раз, другой. – Давай Кэп, сейчас не время для сна, - пробормотал Тони.  
\- Если вы собирались на охоту за инопланетянами, то должны были сказать остальным.  
Клинт. Конечно, это было Хоукай. Кто бы еще отправился следить за ними?  
\- Да, это именно то, чем мы занимались, браво, доктор Ватсон, - Тони хлопнул Клинта по плечу, а тот снова обратил свое внимание на монстра, держа его на мушке и не отрывая глаз.  
\- Знаешь, кто-нибудь посчитал бы все это идеальным свиданием. Но не думаю, что это во вкусе Стива.  
\- Да неужели?! – Тони тихо выругался под нос. - И вообще это не свидание.  
\- Ну-ну, - потянул Клинт, - просто выглядит как самое настоящее свидание…  
\- Заткнись и вызови других! Я не думаю, что мы можем решить эту проблему сами.  
Тони подхватил Стива под руки и жестом указал Клинту, чтобы тот помог ему перетащить супер солдата за стойку бара.  
\- Будет сделано, - закряхтел Клинт от тяжести тела, лежащего мертвым грузом, но вдвоем они перетащили Стива в безопасное место. - Я так понимаю, ты не знаешь, что это такое?  
\- Ну, конечно, у меня всегда с собой список всех инопланетных тварей, - пробормотал Тони, перебирая бутылки алкоголя и проверяя этикетки.  
Клинт фыркнул и поднял руки:  
\- Очень-очень жаль, что ты оставил его именно сегодня дома.  
Существо пришло в себя и снова заревело. Тогда Клинт вскочил на прилавок, держа лук наготове и выхватив стрелу.  
\- Эй, Старк, зацени свою новую работу.  
Тони помахал какой-то бутылкой в воздухе, издав радостный звук, прежде чем переключил свое внимание на Клинта, который собирался выстрелить. Стрела попала в грудь пришельцу и погрузилась в тело на несколько сантиметров, но, казалось, не принесла никакого урона, кроме того, что немного тряслась. А после весь монстр затрясся и рухнул.  
Хоукай присвистнул:  
\- Я не знаю, как у тебя получилось так, что вибраниум сработался адамантием, но, черт возьми, их общий эффект ошеломителен.  
\- Вот и радуйся тому, что я закончил их за несколько дней, а не растянул работу на месяцы, - самодовольно сказал Тони и вытащил пробку из бутылки, которую держал в руке. Клинт посмотрел через плечо и нахмурился:  
\- Что ты делаешь? Не считаешь, что немного рановато, чтобы пить за победу?  
\- Пошутил, - Тони присел рядом со Стивом и помахал бутылкой под носом. Через несколько мгновений, Роджерс чихнул и пришел в себя. Он поморщился и очень неодобрительно посмотрел на Старка.  
\- Какая дрянь.  
Тони фыркнул, снова помахав бутылкой перед носом:  
\- Но это вообще-то разбудило тебя.  
И тут Стив, похоже, вспомнил, что происходило, и резко вскочил на ноги.  
\- Тони! - Капитан явно был снова готов к сражению, но замер после того, как осмотрелся вокруг. - Клинт?  
\- Да, Кэп?!  
\- Где остальные? Что случилось с пришельцем?  
\- Да, Хоукай, где остальные? Как ты попал сюда так быстро, и в самый нужный момент? - спросил Тони с выражением лица «я сама невинность».  
Клинт многозначительно посмотрел на Старка, поглядел на тело инопланетянина в бессознательном состоянии.  
\- Я уже был рядом, если хочешь знать. И я нокаутировал мистера Уродца в оранжевом.  
\- Он следил за нами, - ухмыльнулся Тони Стиву, - не лги нам Клинт, это недостойно для Мстителя.  
\- А вы вообще ото всех сбежали, ничего не сказав, - огрызнулся Клинт.  
Стив казался потерянным, задумавшимся. Он не продолжил разговор, а перепрыгнул, через барную стойку, чтобы подойти к монстру и убедиться, что тот обезврежен.  
\- И вообще, я не жалею, что сделал это.  
\- Подожди минутку, - обратился Стив к Клинту, убедившись, что существо выбыло из игры, - почему ты следил за нами?  
\- Он думал, что мы были на тайном свидании, - выпалил Тони, прежде чем Клинт успел открыть рот, и ухмыльнулся Бартону. Он был уверен, что Стив не был фанатом того, когда за ним следят, так что Старк ждал разочарованного и осуждающего взгляда в сторону Хоукая.  
\- Что же тайного в нем? - вместо этого спросил Роджерс. Тони с минуту смотрел на него, не уверенный, что он правильно все услышал или это просто очередное недоразумение. Возник очень неловкий момент, когда Стив смотрел на них обоих, ожидая ответа, Клинт очень внимательно рассматривал инопланетянина, а Старк был в шоке.  
\- Тони?  
\- Я в замешательстве, - выпалил Старк, - ты хочешь сказать, что это _было_ свиданием?  
Стив нахмурился, все эти морщинки на лбу, как уже Тони хорошо знал, выражали смесь обиды и замешательства.  
\- Ну, да. Я имел в виду, ты же сказал, да, когда я спросил, так что я просто предположил, что... - Роджерс замолчал, как, будто вдруг не знал, что больше сказать.  
Старк выдохнул и сказал:  
\- Я думал, что это было что-то вроде попытки понять, могли ли мы действительно ужиться друг с другом в течение длительного времени.  
\- Ну, так это и есть свидание, если только ничего не изменилось за все эти годы. - Стив выглядел взволнованным и даже немного несчастным и, _черт возьми_ , Тони не нравилось это.  
\- Нет, нет, ты прав, я думаю. Я просто не знал… ну, понимаешь, что ты на самом деле это имел в виду.  
\- Тони, я бы не спросил, если бы не это имел в виду.  
\- Ничего себе, - вдруг сказал Клинт, - вы двое просто чудо. И знаете, что?! Я чувствую, что собираюсь заблевать здесь все радугой.  
\- Заткнись, Бартон, - рявкнул Тони, а Стив покраснел и переступил с ноги на ноги, как застенчивый мальчишка. Старк привел свои мысли в порядок, осмотрелся вокруг, а затем взгляд упал и на лицо Стива, светящееся надеждой.  
\- Это свидание отстой, - сказал он прямо, и Стив поморщился.  
\- Мне очень жаль, я не ...  
\- Я требую другого. Такого как надо, где мы оба будем уверены, что все идет нормально – на нас не нападут инопланетяне, и не будут следить супер шпионы.  
Стив посмотрел на него с удивлением, потом рассмеялся, и Тони не мог не улыбнуться в ответ.  
\- Эй, этот шпион спас ваши задницы, Старк, - Клинт закатил глаза.  
\- Я подкуплю Коулсона, чтобы он связал тебя и заставил смотреть Суперняню вместе с ним, - предупредил Тони, - ты знаешь, ты не сможешь выпутаться из его узлов.  
\- Без разницы, - пробормотал Клинт и спрыгнул с прилавка, чтобы пойти осмотреть повреждение в стене. Тони кивнул сам себе с удовлетворением и повернулся к Стиву с усмешкой:  
\- Знаешь, ты слишком хорош для меня, - звучало в основном как шутка, но Тони вложил в это больше, чем он когда-либо признается вслух.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь? - сказал Стив, покачав головой. – У нас даже не было нормального свидания.  
\- Насчет этого. Сколько их у нас должно пройти, прежде чем я тебя смогу поцеловать?  
Стив покраснел, но посмотрел Тони в глаза:  
\- По крайней мере, еще одно.  
\- Ох, уж эти формальности, - вздохнул Тони и бросил быстрый взгляд на монстра, - черт инопланетяне всегда все портят.  
\- Обычно хватает одного, - Стив придвинулся к Тони, который стоял, прислонившись к барной стойке спиной, - и думаю, я могу предложить тебе пробную версию поцелуя.  
\- Пробничек, как мило с твоей стороны, - Стив украл эти последние несколько слов прямо с губ Тони, когда положил руки на стол по обе стороны от него и поцеловал. Это было нежно сначала, на пробу, прежде чем Стив усилил напор, а Тони дал ему все, что тот хотел, приоткрыв рот, чтобы дать больше доступа. Легкое прикосновение языка к языку все, что он получил, прежде чем Стив отстранился, и Старк с трудом оторвался от него.  
\- Пробная версия, - Стив напомнил ему, а Тони ухмыльнулся:  
\- Если это наш пробный поцелуй, то я уже с огромным нетерпением жду настоящего и полного на нашем самом настоящем свидании.  
\- О Боже, вы двое! Вы не могли пождать, пока не останетесь в комнате наедине, прежде чем делать это? – возмутился Клинт, а Стив рассмеялся.  
\- Что? Ревнуешь, Бартон? - выкрикнул Тони, прежде чем Стив отступила на шаг назад.  
\- Завтра, Тони, - Стив обратил на себя внимание, отвлекая от бартоновского: «Пошел ты, Старк!»  
\- Завтра что?  
\- Я зайду за тобой в шесть и сам позабочусь обо всем. Просто будь готов.  
Тони моргнул и уточнил:  
\- Ты уверен?  
\- Опять же, я не стал бы просить, если бы я не был уверен, - взгляд Стива был успокаивающим и обнадеживающим.  
\- Хорошо. Ладно. Увидимся тогда. Ну, точнее мы увидимся раньше, потому что мы живем в одном доме, но и тогда тоже увидимся. В шесть часов, я понял.  
Тони кивнул несколько раз и улыбнулся выражению лица Стива. Радость на его лице была в сто раз лучше того разочарования после их первых не очень удачных встреч. Ну и ладно, забудем о них. Плохие воспоминая прочь. Сейчас все было хорошо и даже почти отлично.  
Громкий голос Тора дал знать, что вся команда прибыла на место. Стив напоследок посмотрел на Тони, прежде чем отправиться окончательно разобраться с пришельцем.  
А Старк просто стоял, прислонившись к прилавку, и улыбался. Ну, конечно, ничего особенного не произошло. Но, как оказалось, он ходил на свидание с Капитаном Америкой.  
И это было круто!

*Восьмибитная игровая приставка от Нинтендо.  
**


End file.
